Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
by cynda1
Summary: How in the world did she get here! Why can't she remember any thing but her name! And what in the world is a Pokemon! First story no flames!
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon

**Chapter 1 The New Girl**

_Things aren't always what they seem… Some things might be seem to be interesting but is boring… some things might seem smart might actually be dumb… and some things that seem bad might actually be good. As for this story look at the title and you'll know what exactly is happening to this kid. Time to meet the kid and __**HER**____partner_

It's all dark… where am I? How did I get here? I here voices… Who's here?

: Hello? Can you hear me? Say something! (Stranger opens eyes) Oh! You're awake! Hi! My name's Pinto the Pikachu! And what's your name little Cyndaquil?

: Huh? A talking mouse, what in the world is a talking mouse doing here?!

Pinto: First of all I'm not a mouse… well technically I am a mouse but I'm a Pikachu, the electric rodent pokemon. Second of all I told you my name is Pinto and third it's rude to answer a question with another question! Now what is your name Cyndaquil?

: Cyndaquil? Oh! My name is Ana! Now that I answered your question just what exactly is a Cyndaquil?

Pinto: You mean you don't know what a Cyndaquil is and you are one? (Shocked face on)

Ana: Hey! I thought you said it was rude to answer a question with another a question!

Pinto: Oh! Right! Well a Cyndaquil is the fire mouse pokemon and they have fire come out of their back when they're scared! I know because I watch it all the time and I think it's cool!

Ana just stared in confusion, why in the world did this mouse call her a Cyndaquil?! What is a Pokemon any way?

Pinto: I think you'd better look at the water right now. (Points toward the water)

Ana: Uh… ok. (Looks in the water of a lake and sees that she is no longer human) (Screams)! What happened to me?! I'm not a shrew! I'm a human! Human! I know! I'll just splash my face with water! And when I wake up… you'll be gone! (Splashes herself and opens her eyes to find out that she's still a Cyndaquil) (Screams) This can't be happening! I've turned into a Shrew!

Pinto: Hey! You are not a Shrew! You're a Cyndaquil you hear me?! Cynaquil! Well looks like we're getting off in the wrong foot.

: Help!!! Help me please!!!

Pinto: What was that?! It sounded like someone was calling for help! (Sees a giant butterfly flying in) Hey look! A Butterfree!

Ana: A what?!

Butterfree: (Fly's to a halt in front of the 2 mice pokemon) Can you please help me?!

Pinto: Sure what's the matter? Tell us what you need help with!

Butterfree: Well Caterpie and I went inside a cave when all of a whole bunch of pokemon started to attack us! I tried my hardest to protect my baby but it was too much for me so then Catepie and I started to run but they have Caterpie cornered! Please save my baby!

**Name:** Ana

**Age:** 13

**Personality: **Very smart and brave although she dose get a little clueless sometimes.

**Looks: **Normal Cyndaquil except for the purple back.

I'll inform you about Pinto in the next chapter.


	2. The Caterpie Rescue

_**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon**_

_**Chapter 2 The Caterpie Rescue**_

"What?! Caterpie was attacked?!" Pinto said. Pinto and Ana were both shocked that wild pokemon would just come and attack poor innocent children like Caterpie! It wasn't like them at all! Pokemon are gentle creatures who wouldn't hurt a fly unless attacked themselves, and Butterfree wouldn't even think of harming any pokemon!

"Where were you when this happened?" Pinto asked.

"Well… we were right in that cave over by the forest… it's called Tiny Cave you can't miss it!" she said. "Now please! Save my baby!

"Don't worry Butterfree!" Pinto said. "We can help Caterpie right Ana?"

"Well…" Ana didn't know if she should or not… but if she was going to be here for a while she might as well help. After all Caterpie was just a baby, right? "Alright I'll help… But don't try anything funny ok Pinto?!"

"Ok! Ok! Wow! What a temper!" Pinto said getting a little sweaty at her temper.

"Oh! Thank you! You won't regret this I promise! Please save my baby quickly!" Buterfree said.

The two 'Pokemon' nodded and started for the cave. When they got there both of them got a little scared, but Ana was the first one to step into the cave. Pinto cocked his head in confusion as she kept going into the cave.

'She's nothing like the other Cyndaquil…' he thought. 'Maybe she comes from out of town!'

"Come on Pinto!" yelled Ana.

Then Pinto realized that Ana was going without him! With the speed of the Pikachu he was he quickly caught up. Ana was surprised at how fast Pinto went but then thought nothing of it. She continued walking until she heard a noise, then behind her Pinto stopped too.

"What's the matter Ana?" Pinto asked. "Meowth got your tongue?!"

Pinto started laughing until Ana back flared up. He hasn't seen her do this yet so he figures that there's something wrong. Then Pinto looks at her gaze and tries to pinpoint on what she's looking at, turns out that she sees a Wrumple. Seriously?! That's all that she was worried about? A Wrumple?!

"You've got to be kidding me…" Pinto said. "That's what Butterfree was attacked by?!"

Then suddenly he saw what looked like another Wrumple, and another. Then suddenly Nidoran started showing up and that's when Pinto started getting nervous. Then one of the Wrumple used String Shot on Pinto and he was stuck to the wall.

"Help!" he cried. "I'm stuck!"

Trying to think fast Ana used Leer on the Wrumple who attacked Pinto. The worm looked as though it put its guard down a little. Then when that was done she charged full body at it and used Tackle. She didn't know how she was doing it but she was fighting! She kept doing this until all the Wrumple were down. Then she used Leer on a Nidoran and tried to Tackle it. The plan almost work had it not been for Nidoran's Poison Pins. Now Ana felt sick but still kept trying to fight.

'Wow,' Pinto thought. 'I've never seen someone with that strong of a will…'

Then Pinto was tired of being stuck in String Shot and used Thundershock to get himself out. Then he used the same electric attack against the poisonous Nidoran. As the two were fighting they kept walking into the cave until there were no more Pokemon to fight. The partners were extremely tired but they kept on with the search for Caterpie.

"Caterpie!" Pinto yelled. "Are you in there? Oh Caterpie!"

"Help…" cried a faint voice.

"What was that?" Ana questioned to Pinto. "It sounded like a cry for help!"

"Help!"

"There it is again!" Pinto said. "I think it's coming from over there!"

The two pokemon ran over to the cry as fast as they could. There seem to be an endless void of darkness but the cry of help kept on getting louder and louder. Then they found what they were looking for. A frightened young caterpillar curled up in a corner was shacking like a leaf. Thing was that Ana was still getting affected by poison and could take much more of the pain. Then Pinto took out a pink berry looking item and had Ana eat it.

"Oh please! Please don't hurt me!" Caterpie pleaded.

"We're not here to hurt you!" Pinto said. "We're here to rescue you!"

**Name: **Pinto

**Age: **Unknown

**Personality: **Trouble maker very joy full and adventurous and always willing to help anyone in need.

**Pokemon:** Pikachu

Hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
